Is This The End? A ShikaTema Fan Fiction
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Shikamaru gets a letter from Temari telling him her true feelings. She's set out on a mission that even she knows she'll die on. Shikamaru can't accept this, so he goes on a rescue mission with Chouji, Ino, and Naruto as backup. Will he get there in time?


**Is This The End**

**A ShikaTema FF**

**Anime-fan-willa**

**I thought it was high time I wrote a straight fan fic (since I ALWAYS write yaoi) so enjoy! This is my first girl+boy fan fiction so I hope it works out okay! COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! And remember, I take requests!!**

...

...

**Chapter One – Three Scrolls**

"THAT'S CRAZY!"

Shikamaru slammed his hands down onto Tsunade's desk, causing the Hokage's coffee to churn in its cup.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SHE'S GONNA DIE?!"

Shizune sighed and the blonde woman in front of him narrowed her bright green eyes.

"Shikamaru," she began, "I know this is difficult for you, but we received word directly from the Kazekage himself. He said that Temari left on a mission this morning, so you won't have to escort her today."

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE'LL DIE?!"

"Ah, well, that comes from a different source entirely. It seems that the Kazekage wasn't that well informed by his subordinates.."

The Chuunin relieved his hands from their assault.

"Just who exactly told you then?" he demanded.

Tsunade set her chin upon her entwined fingers, her elbows on the desk as always.

"About an hour ago, a messenger hawk arrived from Bachi. The letter was a warning, telling us that Temari will die on this mission to the land of Beans."

Ton-Ton whimpered as Shikamaru tightened his fists.

"How does he know!" he said through gritted teeth.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes again, "See for your self!" she spat, tossing him a scroll.

Upon opening it, Shikamaru saw the hand written message from the sand ninja.

"Dear Hokage-Sama," it read, "I'm sending you this without the approval of our Kazekage. If he knew of this, or the details that we've kept from him regarding Lady Temari's mission, he would surly not agree.

Lately, we've received much information about the Land of Beans. It appears they're plotting an attack on Suna.

Because of this, we're quite short on ninja, as most of them are on defense right now. The leader of the Land of Beans is heavily guarded and will be until their assault is over.

The barrier itself is far more than an average ninja can handle. That is why we've sent one of our best Jounin, Temari. We believe she is fully capable of handing this situation on her own. However, in the current location that the Futal Lord is, there are many, many traps set up.

After carefully assessing the situation, we've concluded that the ninja who takes the Lord out, will also die. Either from the "time watch" strapped to his wrist, or from the many traps and guards that will follow.

Temari is well aware of this situation. That is why she's asked me, as the only other person to currently know all the details of this mission, to give a man named 'Shikamaru' a letter from her. That was her final wish. I was told not to read it, and that you, Hokage-Sama, are not to read it either. Apparently, it's for the eyes of this person and only him.

As her dying wish, I hope you can respect this, and give her letter this man.

Best wishes

Bachi"

Shikamaru lowered the scroll with shaking hands.

"Where..." he stuttered, "where is the letter?"

Shizune handed him another scroll, and watched as he hastily unfolded it.

He read in silence for a long time.

"Dearest Shikamaru,

Because of recent events, I feel I need to tell you everything I feel.

I don't want to die without you knowing. So, here goes I guess:

I used to sit by my windowsill in the wintertime and draw your face in the fog-covered glass.

After that first time we met, I stayed awake all night thinking about you.

It was strange. Strange for me to have interest in this sort of thing.

After all, I'm a kunoichi from Suna, and that was my whole life.

Until I met you, that is.

I remember it so well...

As I strode onto the battlefield, I carried my fan over my shoulder and smirked.

You looked like any other opponent I'd ever faced.

Little did I know you weren't anything like them.

You were a whole new experience for me.

I was so scared when you raised your hand. My arm rose as well, and I thought that was surly the end.

There were a hundred different ways you could've beaten me just then.

My heart pounded in my chest and I was dangerously close to losing it.

My mind was racing. "What should I do?!" "Oh shit! Is this the end?"

Sweat ran down my cheek and my eyes grew wide as you took a breath. About to speak, maybe telling me how I was about to die!

And then...

"I give up."

I couldn't speak.

There were a million things I wanted to say just then.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" or "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

But somehow I was just too shocked to speak.

You were too lazy to finish that match! That was the rumor going around the audience as you stepped out with that satisfied grin on your face.

But I knew better. You aren't just lazy, you're a genius.

You're always thinking 200 moves ahead. Nothing escapes you, and finding the best strategy quickly is something that comes naturally to you and only you.

Yes, Shikamaru, you're truly one of a kind.

The truth is, I've been in love with you since that first time we fought. 2 and a half years later, we talk nearly every single day.

You escort me between nations, not that I need the help, I just enjoy it.

You're great company.

And as we talk and laugh together, I like to pretend that you have the same feelings for me as I do you.

After all, walking between nations is no easy work. It's tiring, especially on the hotter days. And you wear that thick vest, too!

Yet never once have you said your signature "how troublesome" about our long commutes.

Thank you, Shikamaru. Thank you for the long walks, the memorable fights, and for your friendship.

You've always been with me. And I think you always will be.

That's why, when Bachi told me I wouldn't return this time, I didn't mind.

He told me I'll have to kill two birds with one stone. Almost literally...

Since we're short on ninja right now, no one else can help me. I get no back up squad. I WILL die.

The ninjas are strong, Shikamaru. And even if I can take them out, I'll die from one trap or another.

I could've asked you for help, I guess, but I would never want to put you in danger.

So I'll die on this mission.

But I'm not afraid to go.

Because you'll be with me, forever, in my heart.

At least I got to tell you how I feel before the end...

I'll miss you.  
Temari"

Before the young Chuunin could speak again, his Hokage spoke.

"Oh!" she said, "I almost forgot! You'll need this!"

She reached into her desk and pulled out yet another scroll.

"What is it this time?!"

"This," his Hokage began, "is the information our spies gather on the Lord of Beans protection. It includes a diagram of his current base, a map on how to get there, information on each and every guard, plus the entire set up of the trap system."

"I thought you said your spies were annihilated...?"

Tsunade smirked at him, "What?" she snickered, "did you honestly think they'd go down without a fight? They were Leaf ninja after all."

Shikamaru was beginning to see the big picture. "And just what do you intend to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm not doing anything." She said, "YOU'RE the one who's going after her."

...

...

**Chapter 2 – Ready to Die**

A tear of gratitude began forming in one of his eyes.

Hastily turning so it couldn't be seen, he said, "I'll need an all-star squad of ninja that can set out today and—"

Just then the door sung open, and in walked Naruto, followed by Ino and Chouji.

The 16-year-old boy in front smiled. "Check!" he said, grinning wildly, "And we're ready to set out any time you give the order!"

"So," Shikamaru grinned, "You're my squad, huh?"

Naruto chuckled, flashing his teeth in a huge smile. "YOU BETCHA!"

Ino flipped her hair and smiled "we're ready when you are." She said,

"Yah!" Chouji added, "LET'S GO KICK SOME BEAN-BUTT!"

The leader raised an eyebrow as his portly friend frowned and patted his stomach longingly, "I think all this talk about beans made me hungry..." he pouted.

Shikimaru laughed. "You're my squad, alright!" he said, and turned to Tsunade, "Anything else?"

"That should be all," she replied, "but just encase, I'll send a backup squad to meet you there."

"Understood." Shikimaru said, and turned to his teammates, "Get ready!" he commanded, "WE LEAVE IN 5!"

His team nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," he added, all traces of humor gone from his face, "you better be ready to die."

...

Naruto kicked a pebble as the 4-man-squad stepped over the line, showing that they were no longer in their village.

"Ready?" Shikimaru questioned.

His team nodded.

"Then lets go!"

Colorful blurs flew up into the woods and the friends dashed forward.

Ino's foot hit a tree and she pushed off it. "Hey Shikimaru?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked, pushing him self off another branch.

"You... you like Temari, don't you?"

"Of course I like her. She's my friend!"

"No... I mean, you LIKE her..."

There was a long pause.

Then Shikimaru finally spoke.

"I love her."

Naruto grinned "I KNEW IT!"

"Well, it WAS pretty obvious." Chouji chimed in.

The team leader turned to his female companion. "Why do you ask?" he retorted.

Ino looked down. "Well," she said, "I've seen the way you act around your friends, but this seems... different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, a couple years ago, when you me and Temari were fighting, the energy between you two was different then what was between us..."

"I hadn't noticed."

Ino frowned. "WELL I'M THE LOVE EXPERT!" she replied angrily, "I think I know when two people are in love!"

Shikimaru smiled faintly "In love?" he repeated, "It has a nice ring to it..."

...

...

**Chapter 3 – Back-Up**

"Is that everything you need?" Tsunade asked, watching Neji as he finished reading over the last scroll.

"Almost." He replied, handing it to TenTen and Lee. "Lady Tsunade, what's this 'Time Bomb' they've spoken of?"

"I've been waiting for someone to ask that." She smirked. "SHIZUNE!"

"Yes, M'Lady!"

With that, Shizune pulled down the screen of an overhead projector, displaying the detailed diagram of the Time Bomb.

"This mission is very dangerous!" she said, "Traps that will go off when an intruder enters and leaves surround the Futal Lord."

"But perhaps the most dangerous of traps is strapped to his wrist." Tsunade added.

"Yes! It's called a Time Bomb. It looks like an ordinary watch, but you see, it's not. When he dies, the watch will stop ticking, and a bomb will be set off. The explosion will be large enough to incinerate everything and everyone within a 10-mile radius. And it will go off immediately, leaving no time for an escape."

"The ninjas guarding him know this very well, but are so committed to their mission, that they don't care about dying. That's another threat. The information we've received on them tells us that every last one of them is a Chuunin or higher! Their numbers are great, which is why we need you three, who specialize in taking out large numbers quickly."

Neji nodded as his teammates finished reading the last scroll.

"Understood," he said, "we'll leave immediately."

"LET US GO FIVE TIMES AS FAST TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!" Lee added, his face knitted into a dedicated expression.

TenTen grimaced. "Lee..." she sighed, face palming herself, "When will you ever learn?"

"No, TenTen," Neji said calmly, "This time, Lee is right."

"YOSH!"

"He is?"

"Indeed. We will have to go double the pace of Shikimaru's squad in order to catch up quickly."

"Only double?! LET US GO SIX TIMES AS FAST TO SAVE TIME!"

Tsunade smirked as Neji sighed.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Oh," the Hokage replied, "they're going to be fine. They're the best, after all."

Her assistant smiled, reassured. "I hope you're right," she said, "This is a dangerous mission."

"That it is. But with the combined teams efforts, it should be no problem."

She focused her attention back to the teenagers in front of her. "Go!" She ordered, "and rescue Temari!"


End file.
